1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hanger timer and more specifically it relates to a Hanger Accessory Device for keeping track of how many times an article of clothing has been worn since it was last laundered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Clothes hangers have been in use for many decades. Current clothes hangers provide no means for those who use them to keep track of how many times they've worn their clothing since it was last laundered or dry-cleaned. This can be a problem for individuals without the means or desire to wash clothing each time it is worn. For example, pants need not necessarily be washed every time they are worn, and would benefit from a more routine schedule.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved Hanger Accessory Device for keeping track of how many times an article of clothing has been worn since it was last laundered.